


Suspended Pending Review

by onemoreidiot



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreidiot/pseuds/onemoreidiot
Summary: Sidney and Alex have an understanding neither of them understand.





	Suspended Pending Review

**Author's Note:**

> This post is to archive fic from DW. No continuation is expected. Written in 2010.

Alex was already there when Sidney got to the house. He was sprawled on the couch in a loose pair of jeans that had worn white at the seams and across the tops of his thighs, and a long-sleeved cotton shirt that had probably been green once. He was reading a paperback with a cracked spine, and Russian letters strewn across the front cover in a jagged font. The TV was off and the window behind him was full of sky and water fading to grey-blue in the cloudy evening. The door to the deck was open, and the breeze that washed in was salted and warm and sounded like waves.

Sidney only glanced at him on his way to the kitchen. He dropped the duffle he’d brought on one of the kitchen chairs, and threw his jacket on top of it. He heard the zipper scrape against the table but he was already pulling open the liquor cabinet, and scratched furniture wasn’t any reason to look away. There were four bottles of vodka in two different brands, a few unpronounceable liqueurs Sidney didn’t want to even try to identify, three of Alex and Geno’s favourite brand of gin, and a single bottle of reposado tequila. Sidney grabbed the tequila with one hand and reached into the lower shelf to snatch four shot glasses with the other. When he turned back to put everything on the counter he noticed Alex was standing only a few strides away. He'd left his book on the couch. Since there still wasn’t anything to say, Sidney just lined the glasses up in a row, and opened the bottle.

“You don’t like tequila,” Alex finally said as Sidney poured precisely even amounts into each glass.

“No shit. That’s why you buy it. I don’t like gin either.” Sidney put the bottle down on the counter with careful force, so the sound was muffled, and the tequila in the glasses didn’t ripple. He didn’t bother to put the cap back on it.

“Zhenya likes it, I buy it. Zhenya likes you,” Alex let the rest trail off and shrugged.

Sidney drank the first shot in line and rolled his shoulders like he could shake off the last two months. “I know you don’t,” he said neutrally and tossed back the next one.

“I don’t care.” This time Sidney smiled a little, sharp and unfriendly. The next shot went down just as quickly.

He stole a glance at Alex out of the corner of his eye, and caught Alex watching his throat as he swallowed. He handed Alex the fourth shot, and turned back to refill one of the other glasses nearly to the brim. Sidney picked it up with only slightly exaggerated care and finally turned to look at Alex head on.

Sidney raised his shot slightly in what could, very loosely, have been called a toast. When Alex lifted the glass he was holding in answer, Sidney tossed his back. “Fuck me anyway.”

Alex choked. “What?” he coughed. His glass, still holding half a swallow of liquor, clattered against the granite as it hit the counter.

The tequila probably hadn’t been his best idea ever, Sidney thought, especially since the last thing he’d had to eat was breakfast, one taxi, three planes, and twenty-one hours ago. His head was already spinning a little, but it was also still showing a photo-montage of Mellon Arena closed before June. Sidney poured one more shot, and leaned back against the counter. “I know you don’t like me. I don’t care.” Sidney raised his glass again, holding Alex’s eyes over top of it. “Fuck me anyway,” he said and drank the shot. His stomach twisted as the liquor hit, not sick yet, but letting him know it’d be pretty fucking stupid to keep going.

“You’re drunk already,” there was enough scorn in Alex’s voice to strip paint.

Sidney braced his hands on the edge of the counter behind him, and widened his stance. He tipped his head back a little and smiled at Alex with half-lidded eyes and every bit of arrogance he could gather. “Come on, Alex. You going to turn me down? It’s your best chance in a year to come out on top.”

Fury blasted in a red flush up the line of Alex’s throat, and behind the blue of his eyes. Two strides and he was crashing into Sidney like they were on ice and playing for stakes instead of two months removed from lacing up. He said something in Russian, too fast for Sidney’s limited vocabulary, but profane or obscene from the tone, and then Alex’s mouth was on his, all teeth and heat. Sidney couldn’t taste anything but tequila. Alex’s tongue scrapped over the ridges of his palate, and forced back every attempt Sidney made to lick into his mouth. Sidney groaned, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to tug him in closer. When Alex wouldn’t move, beyond grinding his hips forwards, Sidney sucked hard on that invading tongue and then bit down.

Retreat had never been something Alex was good at, so it didn’t really surprise Sidney when he pulled away just to slam Sidney back into the counter, hard.

If he’d had the air, Sidney would have yelled. Instead his head fell back, mouth open and gasping, and Alex leaned in to the undefended line of his throat and sank his teeth into the soft place just below Sidney’s ear. He was still talking, all of it in Russian, and all of it that Sidney recognised was filthy. One of his hands palmed the back of Sidney’s head; fingernails scraping over his scalp, grasping at the curls Sidney had cut off at the end of last summer.

Alex’s hair was as shaggy as ever as Sidney tangled his fingers in it. It was softer than he expected, warm, and clean of any styling shit. He tightened his grip and used it to pull Alex off his neck for another kiss. That was no softer than expected. Teeth were an obvious threat on both sides as Sidney fought his way into Alex’s mouth to lick at the underside of his tongue and the empty place where his front tooth used to be. Copper slicked over the still powerful taste of tequila, and Alex pulled away swearing. Sidney didn’t let go. He let his grip on Alex’s hair pull him forward, and stepped into Alex hard enough to rock him back another half-step. He ground their hips together and Alex swore roughly, but when Sidney tried to kiss him again he twisted his face away.

“Bleeding,” he said, and closed his teeth on Sidney’s earlobe.

The feel of Alex’s tongue flicking over the sharp pleasure of his teeth lit Sidney up like a thrown switch, and left him jerking his hips against Alex with no control at all. He turned to get his mouth on whatever part of Alex he could reach and hissed as Alex’s stubble burned a line across his cheek. He pressed himself harder against the solid heat of Alex’s body, trying to move him out of the kitchen to somewhere with lube.

Alex had moved his teeth from his ear back to his throat, but he didn’t seem to want to move in the larger sense of things. He planted his feet and rocked his hips into Sidney’s almost hard enough to hurt. One of his hands was still pressed against the back of Sidney’s head, nails digging into his scalp as Alex tried to hold him him place. The other grabbed the back of his thigh, the tips of Alex’s fingers just shy of his inseam, and yanked.

It pulled Sidney’s legs wider apart, and left him off balance and half hanging from his grip on Alex’s shoulders. There was a whine building in his chest Sidney refused to let out, but the way Alex kept working over the same patch of skin, alternating sharp applications of his teeth with harsh suction made starbursts go off behind his eyelids. The whine escaped when Alex shoved in closer, and his grip on Sidney’s leg left him riding the solid heat of Alex’s thigh.

Alex laughed into his skin, and tightened his grip. He pulled up harder on Sidney’s leg, slotting their hips closer and forcing Sidney further off balance. He shuddered when he felt the hard line of Alex’s cock pressed along his own, hot even through two layers of denim, and another breathless sound climbed out of his mouth. His throat ached when he tried to hold it in, or maybe that was the way Alex dragged his teeth over the bruise he was leaving before he pulled back. He was smiling, but it was all jagged edges and a long way from friendly.

Sidney wondered, looking at it, if the mark on his throat would have a little gap in it to match the empty place in Alex’s smile.

Alex’s hand slid down from his hair to take a firm grip on the back of his neck. His thumb brushed the edge of the bruise. “Whining doesn’t get you fucked, baby.” The last word was never an endearment. Alex sneered it at him from inches away. He ground their hips together again, and swamped Sidney’s attempt to reply in another stupid, wanting noise.

Fuck, Sidney hated the way he sounded during sex. He was always going to hate it. The tequila had been a good idea, he decided foggily, it made it easier to ignore the sounds when he couldn’t force them down. He let go of Alex’s hair to grab the back of his waistband instead and rocked into him again.

Alex watched him twist on how good it felt, his eyes getting colder and his expression more disgusted with every breath. But he was still breathing rougher than normal, and his fingers dug into Sidney’s leg hard enough to guarantee a set of bruises to match the ones on his neck.

“Didn’t get you by Montreal either,” Alex sniped. His voice went rough as Sidney shoved a hand up the back of Alex’s shirt to finally find bare skin, but he didn’t shut up. “Wah, wah, Mr. Referee, somebody piss in my water.”

Alex’s grip on his neck was too firm for Sidney to jerk forward to bite him, so he leaned back into it instead, and dragged his nails over the tattoos he couldn’t see on Alex’s back. “The fuck do you know about it? You’ve never made it out of the second round in your life.”

Another snarled phrase in Russian was the only reply before Alex attacked his neck again. It was one of the ones Sidney knew perfectly. None of them were good things, but arguing he wasn’t a whore seemed pointless right now. The hand he shoved down the back of Alex’s jeans would ruin his case. “Yeah?” he said, “Guess you’re lucky I’m on vacation. Couldn’t afford to touch me otherwise.” A vicious bite to the skin just behind his ear made him jump, but the movement shook him free of Alex’s grip on his neck. Knowing a chance for retaliation when he saw one, Sidney leaned in and bit Alex back, in precisely the same spot. He stumbled a second before regaining his balance when Alex jerked away. Sidney felt the seam of Alex's shirt give way around his fingertips.

It was fucking unfair how good Alex always looked when they were doing this, Sidney thought, and maybe the tequila had been a bad idea after all, because he’d nearly said that out loud. It was true though, even furious, his shirt hanging awkwardly from its ripped shoulder, and his jeans distorted by the hard-on pushing at his zipper, Sidney’s mouth watered a little looking at him. Or maybe that was the tequila too. He hoped it was the liquor, it’d be so much easier that way. The thoughts only took the length of a blink to rush through his mind, and they scattered when Alex opened his mouth.

“I touch you whenever the fuck I want.”

“Except on the ice, right?” Sidney scoffed, and watched the thunderheads build up in Alex’s face. “At least when it matters. When was the last time you beat me for more than two points?”

As soon as he said it, he wanted the words back. There was only one word Alex needed to win that one in a rout; a name either two or three syllables long depending on who said it. For a split second nothing moved, like both of them were waiting for Alex to say it and walk away. Something shifted unevenly between one breath and the next and Alex looked even angrier than before, but when he snarled an answer it wasn’t what Sidney expected to hear.

“Fuck you,” he said. “Fuck you, Crosby.”

“Promises, promises.” Sidney taunted right back.

Alex had a grip in the front of his shirt almost as fast as Sidney saw him move. He hauled Sidney forward the stumbling half-step it took to press them flush against each other again. “I fucking hate you,” Alex growled at him. He was close enough to breathe the words over Sidney’s mouth, but still just too far away to kiss.

“Bedroom,” Sidney said and licked his own bottom lip since he couldn’t reach the reddened spot in the middle of Alex’s. He watched Alex’s eyes follow his tongue and smirked. “Use lube and I’ll even pretend it’s not ‘cause I’m letting you.”

Whatever Alex threw at him in response was perfectly understandable, even if Sidney doubted it was an actual word in Russian either. Alex spun, hauling Sidney around with him, and shoved him in the general direction of the hall, and the bedrooms. Sidney clipped his arm on the edge of the counter when he flailed to keep his balance, adding to the bruises he’d have tomorrow and for days after. He tried not to, but for a second Sidney wondered what Geno would think of them all when he got here. He tried even harder not to wonder how many more he’d collect by the time he and Alex were done with each other tonight.

“You don’t let me. You want me.” Alex stalked toward him like he thought Sidney was going to back away. When Sidney didn’t Alex just shoved him again, hard on the shoulder, to move him further down the hall. Sidney let himself be shoved, but he hooked one hand into the waistband of Alex’s jeans, and dragged him along.

They didn’t leave holes in the plaster on the way, but Sidney thought he heard something hit the floor the second time he forced Alex’s back against the wall so Sidney could press his mouth to the exposed skin where Alex’s shirt was ripped. Alex’s hand closed on the back of his head, and held him in place as he pushed off the wall, and slammed the two of them through the bedroom door. Sidney stayed attached to his shoulder until Alex shoved him off and he landed on the bed. He kept his grip on the shirt on the way down, ripping it further.

The covers were undisturbed until he landed on them, and all the pillows were full, and stacked at the top of the bed. Sidney looked at them for a second or two, waiting for the arrangement to translate into something that matched Alex’s tendency to throw the pillows on the floor, and tangle the sheets wherever he was sleeping. When sense didn’t make itself known, Sidney turned back with a raised eyebrow to find Alex stripped to the waist and examining the wreck of his shirt.

“You ripped it,” he complained, brandishing the cotton at Sidney like it wasn’t obviously years old and washed into fragility.

“Your mom still cuts your hair, but she doesn’t mend your laundry?” Sidney pulled off his own shirt and tossed it off the far side of the bed. “Where the fuck have you been sleeping? ‘Cause it’s not in here.”

“Shut up,” Alex said. He stepped closer, pushing his way between Sidney’s already open knees and forcing them wider when he spread his own legs. He grabbed Sidney’s jaw, thumb on one side, fingers on the other, and forced his head back. He was smiling again, Sidney noticed, anticipation and uneasiness winding through him as he watched Alex’s grin get wider. “You talk too much,” Alex said, and with his other hand he reached out, pinched Sidney’s left nipple between his thumb and first knuckle, and twisted. Hard.

Sidney writhed as he tried to curl around the hurt, but Alex’s hands were in the way and wouldn’t let him move. The sounds exploded out of him, desperate little whimpers, and helplessly wanting cries, and Sidney couldn’t even close his mouth on them because of the grip Alex had on his jaw. And he couldn’t get away from the touch, and Alex wasn’t stopping, just twisting back the other way and digging his thumbnail in. Sidney shuddered, his own hands coming up to grasp uselessly at Alex’s wrists, or his hip, or anything he could reach.

“I hate you, but you whine for me,” Alex was saying. Every time Sidney managed to get his eyes open and focused Alex was looking back at him. “You whine if I start, and you cry if I stop. You want me to stop?” he said, the last all faux concern.

There were no words in that second for how much Sidney hated everything. He hated the noise he was making, and the person who invented zippers, but mostly Alex for knowing how good that touch was for him. He tried to ignore the little hitching breaths piling up in his throat and pushed his chest up into Alex’s hand.

Alex laughed at him. “Yeah? How many points now, baby?”

Only one way to answer that really occurred to him, so Sidney leaned back, just a little, just enough to draw Alex down, and moved the hand clutching at his hip to the front of his jeans. He popped the button without looking away from Alex’s eyes, and pulled the fly open by yanking hard at the denim next to it. Alex over balanced, the new angle too steep to maintain, and had to let go of Sidney’s nipple to catch himself against the bed. He didn’t let go of Sidney’s jaw though, and it was starting to ache from how tightly he was holding on. The ache only got worse when he forced Sidney’s head to the side so he could start laying bites along the previously unmarked side of Sidney’s neck. He only nipped a few times though, small stings that wouldn’t colour up, before he pulled away.

Sidney got a hand into the opening he’d made, and palmed Alex’s cock through his shorts. He ground the heel of his hand back and forth just under the head and yanked his face clear of Alex’s suddenly lax grip. If Alex was going to use the things he’d learned last summer Sidney didn’t see any reason he shouldn’t do the same. “You tell me,” he gasped into Alex’s hair. He tried to find Alex’s mouth again, but Alex tucked his chin down and started sucking at his collarbone. Apparently he was revisiting more from last summer than how to make Sidney stupid and loud.

Sidney toed of his shoes and shifted himself further onto the bed. He reached for his own fly, but fumbled it when the sucking bites Alex was dragging over his skin found the same nipple he’d been twisting earlier. Most of the sounds stayed down this time because Sidney could clench his teeth, and swallow them. It made the fingerprint bruises on his jaw ache more, but that didn’t matter nearly as much. There was no hiding the way his hips bucked, or the hand he didn’t remember tangling in Alex’s hair to keep him from pulling away. Sidney decided he didn’t give a shit when Alex stopped flicking the abused skin with his tongue and bit down. His spine bowed up hard and he groaned loudly, futilely twisting his head to muffle it in the pillows.

Alex just worked his jaw back and forth, not loosening his teeth at all, and sucked harder.

“Shit- shit. Come on-nng,” Sidney fought out as he managed to finally get his own jeans open. The relief of not having his zipper digging lines into his cock was nearly indecent, which made what Alex was still doing to his chest fucking obscene. He wanted more of it. He wanted Alex to stop long enough to get his pants off. He wanted Geno here to pin his hands down, and kiss him so he couldn’t start begging. He wanted and wanted and wanted, and he was going to open his stupid mouth and ask if he didn’t get something right fucking now. He shoved his hand back into Alex pants, and bypassed his shorts to wrap his fingers around Alex’s dick, skin and sweat and the slick moisture at the head that proved Sidney wasn’t the only one wanting. He dragged his fingers through the wetness once before he gripped Alex properly and pushed down along the length of him with a slow twist of his wrist.

Alex bit down harder on his pec, and groaned, the vibration of it snaking through Sidney like an electric shock. His head came up as he pushed into the grip on his cock, and his mouth was a wet and swollen red.

One more shot, Sidney thought muzzily, and then he’d stop making a fool of himself over it. He tightened his grip on Alex and stroked again, down slower than he wanted to, and back up to drag the pad of his thumb over the slickness at the head. When Alex swore and panted for breath Sidney curled up off the mattress and finally, fuck finally, caught his mouth. He tasted heat, and still a bit of alcohol, and Alex’s tongue curled against his like Alex was trying to curse. Sidney kept the stroke of his hand on Alex’s cock steady as he ran his other hand up Alex’s side to curl over his shoulder and hold on.

Whatever issues Alex had been indulging before seemed to have vanished. He wrapped one hand around the back of Sidney’s neck and held him in place as Alex pressed harder into the kiss.

Smiling around someone else’s tongue wasn’t a skill Sidney had ever mastered. He only did it for a second, air sliding passed the gaps and getting caught between the two of them. Sidney closed his teeth lightly on Alex’s bottom lip, and tugged. He let go, and licked at the copper-iron taste as it split again.

Alex jerked away like he’d been scorched, and when Sidney held on to his shoulder, and didn’t let go, Alex shoved him back to the mattress and pinned him there before he bounced more than once. He glared down, his mouth bloodied and his fingers digging into Sidney’s jaw between the bruises he’d already left. Other than his rough breathing he was silent, obviously too pissed off to talk.

A long second dragged over his nerves as Sidney stifled the tiny burn of something like hurt in his chest. “Hurry the fuck up then,” the words came out snarled and rough, but that was all. Sidney choked off the gratitude for that, and twisted away from Alex’s hand so he could reach for the night table. There was lube and full box of condoms in the drawer where Geno always put them, and if the disparity of a bedroom going unslept-in, but fully stocked raised any questions in his mind, Sidney stifled those as ruthlessly as the rest. He felt a tug on his jeans as he was shoving the drawer closed, and lifted his hips, as much as he could twisted around like this, to let Alex pull them down. They were still tangled around his thighs, with Alex’s fingers tucked between the denim and his skin, when Sidney dropped back to the mattress and tossed the lube and condom to land next to his knee. Alex wasn’t looking at him, so Sidney didn’t bother not rolling his eyes as he pushed up on his hands, and shifted to a sitting position. As he drew his hips back Alex held on to his jeans, and they ended up most of the way down his legs on one side, and caught on his knee on the other. He pulled his knees up so he could drag them off the rest of the way, his socks with them, and threw them off the bed to land on the floor with his shirt.

“Are you going to need me to turn over,” he said to Alex, his turn to load his voice with scorn, “I’ll still be too short. Anyway, Ge-”

The thumb Alex shoved in his mouth to shut him up tasted incongruously like grapefruit, as well as skin, and salt and all the other things he’d expected. He hit the mattress this time with Alex pressing down over him, the zipper on his jeans scraping against the inside of Sidney’s right thigh. His dick jerked against his belly when Alex shoved his thumb in deeper, forcing his head back slightly.

“Shut up,” Alex growled into his face. “For once, just don’t talk.” His other hand was braced by Sidney’s ribs, and not doing anything useful.

Sidney raised an eyebrow. He closed his lips around the base of Alex’s thumb and sucked gently. Then he dragged his teeth over the skin in his mouth. He figured the threat, and the ‘make me’ were pretty well implied.

Another handful of seconds slunk away with Alex just glaring at him and not moving. It was pretty fucking sad, Sidney thought, that he had to be the more inebriated of the two of them but Alex was the one who seemed to keep forgetting what they were doing. He twisted his hips a little, partly a suggestion to get things moving, and partly for the friction. The denim of Alex’s jeans was stupidly soft against his legs, even the seams had been washed and worn enough times to be fuzzy instead of rough.

Finally the hand next to his ribs moved away, and he heard the click of the lube being opened. His skin was over heated, and the lube wasn’t really that cold as Alex spilled a puddle of the stuff onto his abs. Sidney shivered anyway. Alex dropped the tube higher up on Sidney’s chest, and Sidney dug his teeth more firmly into Alex’s thumb. He was not a goddamn table. He twisted his shoulders up, and Alex immediately leaned on the hand in his mouth, forcing him back down. The tube slid off him to land on the sheets though, so Sidney counted that a draw.

Alex dragged two fingers back and forth through the puddle on his abdomen, coating them well, before he brought them down between Sidney’s legs and pressed against his hole. The burn when he pushed both of them in passed the first knuckle was enough to arch Sidney’s back and rip a sound out of his throat half way between a shout and a plea. Sidney’s mouth dropped open but Alex’s thumb stayed put, holding down his tongue, and muddling any words into senseless noise. Another twist of his hand pressed his fingers in father, and Sidney choked the desperate cry in his chest into something mildly less humiliating. He closed his eyes tight and tried to turn his head enough to get his mouth on another of Alex’s fingers. His own hands scrabbled uselessly at the covers.

The fingers inside him worked their way deeper, twisting and scissoring as they went. Sidney hauled in choking gasps of air around Alex’s hands, and tried to relax a little. It was hard to do that around Alex at any time, but right now it was nearly impossible. He thought Alex might have been saying something, but it sounded like Russian and it was hard to concentrate through the heat running riot inside him. Then Alex curled his fingers up and just so, and Sidney’s whole body tried to come off the bed. Pleasure was a whiteout under his skin, and his mind blanked for a second before flickering back online as Alex roughly dragged his fingers free.

The sound of foil crinkling punctured the fog rising in his head, and Sidney opened his eyes. He twitched his hips up, and tried to say ‘wait, not yet’ but it came out mutilated and useless around Alex’s thumb.

It was apparently enough to get Alex’s attention, although his response wasn’t one Sidney had expected. Alex narrowed his eyes and then waved vaguely at the slick on Sidney’s abs with the half-open condom. “So you do it,” he said, “your hand’s not busy.” He went back to extracting the condom from its wrapper one handed.

Dead certain Alex had done all the preparation he could be bothered with, Sidney grabbed the lube from where it had fallen and slicked two of his own fingers. Some of it spilled onto his stomach, blending with what was already there, but he ignored it. Instead he focused on twisting his hips off the bed enough to give himself room. Alex’s refusal to move the hand on his face made it harder than it should have been, but he managed to work two fingers up and in, spreading more lube around and pushing against his own resistance. He tried to twist his head away from Alex’s hand, maybe to breathe, or maybe so he wouldn’t have to watch the smile that twisted over Alex’s face while he opened himself up.

Alex didn’t let go- of course fucking not- but he was focused on rolling the condom on, and didn’t really look at Sidney except to drag his fingers back through the lube on his stomach. He ran his newly slick hand over the length of his cock a couple of times, quick strokes that he mirrored with his thumb in Sidney’s mouth. Finally Alex looked at him from under his bangs and grinned viciously. He lined up and started to push in before Sidney had pulled his fingers clear.

The stretch was brutal. Dragging his fingers out only made the burn worse, and Alex was still pushing in. He’d wiped his hand on the covers and taken a grip on Sidney’s ass, holding on tight enough to leave another set of bruises. It hurt, too fast, and too tight as his body struggled to deal with something he hadn’t had since April. Alex let go of his face, his wet thumb leaving a fast-cooling trail over Sidney’s skin as Alex hauled his leg up for better leverage. His mouth felt empty and too wide as Sidney panted for air and failed miserably at keeping quiet. He felt the fly of Alex’s jeans dig into him as Alex pushed all the way inside, and the heat of him searing away any thought that wasn’t Yes. More. Now.

For once they were on the same page, because Alex gave him no time to adjust, or let the burn and stretch ease into something less intense. Every movement of his hips was an assault, made more effective by the way he held Sidney’s hips in place. Alex leaned forward, curling Sidney back on himself, and leaving him flailing to brace himself against the headboard as Alex fucked into him.

It hurt perfectly. Alex’s hands bruising him, and his cock inside him hitting his prostate just often enough to build up the heat. Sidney ached all over his skin with wanting more of everything. He reached up blindly, and buried one hand back into Alex’s hair. It wasn’t so soft anymore, tangled instead and damp with sweat. He had no real leverage to push back with, but Sidney tried to anyway, arching his back and shoving against the headboard to fuck his hips back into Alex’s thrusts. The way Alex still held on to his hip, and ass made it useless. Sidney couldn’t breathe around his pulse, and the want built up inside that got worse with every fucking-glorious stroke. He held on to Alex with both legs, and the hand in his hair, and took his other hand off the headboard to get himself off.

He only managed two fast strokes, his own cock slick with sweat, and lube transferred from his stomach, before Alex grabbed his hand away. He pinned it next to Sidney’s ear, his fingers a living cuff around Sidney’s wrist, and laughed when Sidney nearly screamed in frustration. Alex’s hips never stopped moving, his jeans rubbed over the ache his hand had left on Sidney’s ass, sending new kinds of sparks racing up his spine. Every one of them came out of his mouth shaped like half-words, things like ‘please’ and ‘more’ and ‘need’ and ‘AlexAlexAlex’ cut off in the middle and untranslatable.

Leaning over him, Alex’s eyes were nearly black, heat blowing his pupils open until only a thin ring of blue remained. They flickered in Sidney’s vision as everything greyed at the edges, from the pressure inside that built up, and up and up. Alex dropped his eyes, and his head, and Sidney’s eyes went blind as three sharp, fast bites to Sidney’s collarbone and chest brought it all crashing down. Pleasure swamped him, burning through him like he was only there to be overwhelmed by it. Nothing left in his head or body but ringing white noise, and abandoned ecstasy.

He could still feel Alex moving, pleasure spiking through him even in the crash and rush of orgasm. It made him shudder again, the aftershocks drawn out and harsh as they shook him. The spikes didn’t stop as he came down, and Sidney groaned roughly at the feel of Alex still fucking him in the wake of coming so hard his skin felt raw. His eyes didn’t want to focus, but Sidney managed to look dazedly up at Alex’s face.

Thin slivers of blue showed under his lids, and his breathing stuttered roughly out of his chest. He was flushed everywhere from his throat down, and it made Sidney’s leg look pale where it was still hooked over his shoulder. He wasn’t smiling. His face was full of a hungry sort of concentration that left his mouth loose. The rhythm of his movements hadn’t changed except for the smallest increase in pace, and on his next thrust his cock dragged just right across the nerves inside. Sidney shuddered all over and moaned weakly, too wrung out for anything more than that.

Alex froze, pressed deep and looming over him. Sidney watched his eyes flutter open, and focus on his face before they ran down his body like one more touch. The stillness wasn’t quite complete, Alex’s chest pushing and withdrawing as he breathed, and the involuntary shifts of his hips were obvious against Sidney’s hypersensitive skin. He could feel Alex’s eyes making their slow way up from the mess on his stomach until they were back on his face. The smile was still absent, and Alex looked him in the eye as he let go of Sidney’s leg. He laid his palm flat to Sidney’s skin where his hip met his torso, and slid it inward, slowly. His hand was hot, one more feeling piled on top of the rest. Sidney tried not to shake, to brace himself against the look in Alex’s eyes, even knowing it wouldn’t help. Alex stroked his palm up the underside of Sidney’s cock, and the smile reappeared when Sidney sobbed.

Alex said something, his voice was rough, the sounds it made nothing Sidney could understand as Alex started fucking him again. It was relentless, and perfect and far, far too much. Current ran through the already blown circuit of his body, and forced mindless whimpers out of him every time Alex hit his prostate or stroked callused fingers over his spent cock. Sidney could only shudder and twist against the bed, caught and strung out on too much sensation, and Alex taking him to pieces faster than he could gather himself together.

It went on until Sidney couldn’t keep any of it separated. Alex’s constant fondling of his cock, blurred into Alex’s cock fucking hard into his ass, blurred into the air against the bruises on his chest and throat. And then it went on beyond that until he knew nothing else, and maybe never had, and it couldn’t- he couldn’t- and-

When Alex finally came, his hand squeezing down on Sidney’s wrist, his hips loosing rhythm for the first and last time, the relief was almost more intense than Sidney’s own orgasm. He whimpered at the feeling when Alex pulled out, fuzzily aware he’d been doing that pretty constantly for fuck knew how long. Alex stayed hovering over him for a handful of seconds, braced on the hand holding down Sidney’s wrist. He slid his other hand slowly off Sidney’s cock, tearing a hitching keen out of Sidney’s throat, and tumbled to the bed. Alex landed with his face in the pillows they hadn’t knocked to the floor, and mostly sprawled overtop of Sidney.

His arm pressed down across Sidney’s collarbones, a heavy bar resting nearly on his throat, and Sidney wanted to blame the weight of it for how hard it was to breathe. To make too much sex, and too much tequila the reason his head was spinning, and he couldn’t stop shivering as he lay under Alex, and clung to his hand in Alex’s hair and Alex’s fingers around his wrist like they were the last steady places in the world. The scent of Alex’s skin was heavy on every breath. He kept his eyes open by force of will, and started listing the differences from NHL to IIHF rules in his head until the tremors went away.

Eventually his pulse dropped back to something normal, and the feel of Alex’s body shifting against him as they breathed stopped making him do more than twitch a little. Sidney forced himself to breathe out slow and even as he stared at the ceiling. The light floating across it from the window was different now, richer and coloured with sunset.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Sidney finally said when his breathing had calmed enough for his voice to be steady. “Is this going to be another three weeks where you pretend I’ll go away if you don’t kiss me while we fuck? ‘Cause I thought we dealt with that shit already.”

He half expected Alex to pull himself off the bed and stalk out of the room, but he must have been more worn out than Sidney thought, because all he did was turn his head to the side enough to get his mouth off the pillow. “I’m bleeding, stupid. You bit me.”

“I always bite you. So?”

Alex blinked at him, and just stared for a long handful of seconds. Some of his bangs fell to the side while the two of them lay there, leaving his eyes clear. Sidney refused to remember if he’d ever seen that exact shade of blue somewhere else.

“I’m bleeding,” he said again, drawing out the second word like taffy. “You want to fuck without condoms now too?”

Sidney laughed. He knew it didn’t sound happy, which made sense, considering the gaping pit of something spiked and roiling low in his gut. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“No,” Alex snapped. He pushed up on his elbow and glared at Sidney. “Are you fucking stupid? What i-”

Breathing should have been easier without the weight of Alex’s arm on him. It wasn’t. Sidney refused to think about why. “How many times have I blown you, Alex?”

“Not- what the fuck?” Despite bracing himself up, Alex hadn’t pulled away If anything his grip on Sidney’s wrist was tighter than a few seconds ago.

“How many? Ten? Twenty? More?” Alex’s hair felt rougher the tighter Sidney held on. A strand of it was caught around one of his fingers, cutting in to the skin on the inside of his knuckle. “How many times have I sucked Geno off,” he pressed, and held on when Alex jerked at Geno’s name.

"You-”

Sidney cut him off again, harder this time, and more obviously angry. “Name one time either of you have worn a condom for it. One.”

Alex froze above him, and went back to staring mutely. His eyes were big in his face and there was a tick in the muscle of his jaw. Sidney recognised it from last summer, it showed up every time something threw Alex off balance. He’d seen it a lot in those first six weeks of whatever the hell this was. After a long, long moment Alex looked away, and Sidney let out a breath he hadn’t meant to hold onto as Alex shoved himself off the bed.

Vaguely irritated dealing with Alex had burned off his usual lassitude after being fucked, Sidney grabbed a pillow, wiped himself off with the case, and tossed it on the floor. He dropped his head back to the mattress and closed his eyes in the hope he was tired, or drunk, enough to pass out. Unfortunately his brain was already cycling back up and Mellon, and Montreal were buzzing across the back of his eyelids like a glitchy high-def feed, snapping between empty lockers, and red-jerseyed celebrations. He bit back the frustration and scrubbed at his face with his hands. It wasn’t like he thought they were going to win every year, nobody won every year. Something hot, and softly damp ran over his stomach and Sidney jerked in surprise, his eyes flying open.

The washcloth Alex was using to wipe Sidney’s stomach and thighs really didn’t need as much concentration as he was giving it. The pressure was just hard enough not to tickle, but not hard enough to hurt. It was unsettling. They never took that kind of care with each other. The finger-shaped bruises forming on his ass, and the back of his leg, and along his jaw ached in agreement. Alex flashed a quick look at him from under his bangs but didn’t say anything. When he was done cleaning Sidney up, he took a couple steps away and tossed the cloth back into the bathroom. He must have left his jeans in there as well, Sidney mused, watching the shift of muscle in his legs and ass. The cloth hit the floor with a slapping sound. Alex just stood there looking after it, his shoulders obviously tense, and one of his hands opening and closing on nothing at his side.

“Hey,” Sidney found himself saying when the silence had gone on long enough to get loud.

The tattoo on Alex’s lower back shivered when he shifted his weight but he didn’t turn around.

“It’s not,” Sidney trailed off, not sure what it wasn’t, since it was too late to say it was nothing at all. At least if Alex wasn’t looking it was easier to say the rest. “If I didn’t want it that way, I wouldn’t have done it.” There was more that should go after that, but Sidney had taken enough shit for the kissing that he didn’t want to put it up for more target practice.

Alex seemed willing to let it go for the moment, since he turned and walked back to the bed. He didn’t get in though, just stopped next to it, and looked down at Sidney. The left side of his jaw ticked twice while he stood there. “Other people though, you use them?”

It took a second for Sidney to figure out what the hell Alex was even asking, the question was so unexpected. “Other... Jesus fucking Christ, Alex.” Sidney dragged his back through is hair, scraping his nails over his scalp, and covered his eyes with his hand. He pressed his fingers tight together to block out all the light, because either he stopped looking at Alex, or he was going to punch him in the nearest available soft tissue. “There’s you, and there’s him. Stop being an asshole.”

Alex was silent. Sidney could still feel him hovering next to the bed, but he kept his eyes covered and closed. Really, he got enough of Alex looking at him like he’d rather eat shit than touch him during the season. Sometimes he wished when Geno had said last year that this was what he wanted for his Art Ross win Sidney had found the guts to say no.

There was no warning before the mattress shifted and Alex’s knees came down on either side of Sidney’s hips. He could feel Alex’s body heat bleeding over his skin. Strong fingers closed around his hand, the tips dipping into the curve of his palm, and tugged until Sidney conceded to the inevitable and let it be pulled away from his eyes.

Alex was looking down at him intently, and Sidney couldn’t find the usual contempt in his face. If anything, he looked a little rattled. The moment stretched oddly, Alex holding his hand, and braced over him close enough to breathe in, and Sidney carefully still, so whatever was going on wouldn’t crack, and vanish into their normal hostility.

“Okay,” Alex nodded as he spoke, like he was answering a question. Sidney didn’t know which one, but he didn’t want to ask. Another half-held breath went by before Alex leaned in and kissed him.

The little surprised noise Sidney made low in his throat couldn’t have been held back for anything. It wasn’t a normal kiss, not between them; Alex was licking at his mouth carefully, like he was waiting for an invitation, and wouldn’t go further without one. Sidney’s whole body flushed hot, his dick stirring with interest against his thigh and want building back up inside him. He opened his mouth wider, and licked at Alex’s tongue where it was still flirting around the inside of his lips. It took long seconds of coaxing for Alex to deepen the kiss, and only after Sidney started making little, hungry sounds did Alex’s tongue push into his mouth. Even then it was a slow invasion, and ridiculously gentle.

“What are-” Sidney started to ask when he pulled away, but he didn’t get to finish.

Alex was already fusing their mouths back together, still slow, but hotter now, more insistent for all that there were no teeth. He pulled Sidney’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it for long seconds while his hand moved from the sheets to stroke lightly over the skin high up on the inside of his thigh. Sidney shivered once, all over, hard enough to break the kiss but he was breathing too unsteadily to ask questions this time.

Alex shushed him anyway, murmuring “quiet” in English and Russian. Low-spoken words that skated just on the edge of Sidney’s understanding as Alex moved from stroking his leg to the crease where it met his body. His head fuzzy with heat, and tequila, and exhaustion, for just a heartbeat Sidney thought he sounded like Geno.

He could feel a whimper building in his chest as Alex ran fingertips almost too lightly over the skin behind his balls. He stopped breathing when those same fingertips traced back to his ass where he was still a little slick, and starting to be a lot sore. Sidney pulled in a rough breath and tugged on the hand Alex was still holding. He didn’t know if he was going to say ‘stop’ or ‘faster’ but he opened his mouth anyway.

“Shh, Sid,” Alex said, one more time, and leaned in. His tongue slid into Sidney’s mouth at the same time as a single finger sank into his body just to the first knuckle.

Sidney knew he’d made a sound, something keening and overwhelmed, but he couldn’t hear it around the rush of blood in his head as Alex licked it out of his mouth and swallowed it before it hit the air. He did the same to the next one, and the one that followed it, and enough of the ones after that for Sidney to lose count. He threaded the fingers of his free hand through Alex’s hair. The strands sifted through his fingers, and this time Sidney let them instead of trying to hold on. He slid his hand from Alex’s hair down his neck to his shoulder, and back up, and Alex hummed into his mouth. It almost sounded like purring. Sidney kept doing it, stroking over the same path, until his hand settled into the curve where Alex’s neck melded into his shoulder. He rubbed his fingertips over the soft skin on the back of Alex’s neck, firm enough not to tickle, and make him pull away. Alex shivered, and pressed closer.

Time got heat-hazed and slippery while Alex kissed him, and the light got dimmer outside. There should have been gloating, the part of him that could still think pointed out. Alex should have been smug and triumphant that he only need one hand and a couple of kisses to wreck him again. Maybe he was, Sidney thought vaguely, but his mouth was never far enough away to talk. He let it go, let the taste and the pleasure drown out his head, let Alex’s mouth, and fingers draw sound after sound out of him. Sidney didn’t hear any of them. When he finally came the second time, gasping a moan into Alex’s mouth, he didn’t hear that either.

He was still floating on the buzz of it when he felt Alex’s shoulder flex under his fingers. His eyes didn’t want to open, but he didn’t need them to let his hand follow the line of Alex’s arm to where he was working his cock. Sidney tangled his fingers in the spaces between Alex’s, and finally got his eyes open just in time to watch Alex’s face go slack as he came. He was still close enough for Sidney to feel the air move as he breathed, close enough to count each eyelash. Close enough to kiss, so Sidney leaned up and brushed his lips gently over Alex's open, panting mouth.

When Alex dragged his eyes open the blue was smoked and unfocused, but he seemed to see Sidney just fine. He pressed their foreheads together for a beat before he shifted to the side and planted his face back in the pillows. He landed on Sidney’s arm, but mostly on the mattress. He was still holding Sidney’s hand. Alex’s arm was once again stretched, warm and not that heavy, across his chest.

Sidney wiped his hand off on the sheet, and squirmed enough that he could move it. He laced his fingers back into Alex’s hair, careful of the places it was tangled. Alex turned his head just enough to look at him, and looped his fingers around Sidney’s thumb. He squeezed faintly.

Sidney rubbed his fingertips in tiny circles on Alex's scalp before he drew his hand out of Alex’s hair. He curled his fingers over the back of Alex's neck, his palm a steady weight on the soft place at his hairline where Alex hated to feel anyone breathing. Alex shivered just a little and relaxed, his body getting heavier against Sidney's as he settled. Sidney breathed out for what felt like the first time in weeks, and held on.

-

They didn’t fuck again beyond hand and blow jobs before Geno got there, but Sidney lost count of the places and ways Alex kissed him. It was almost like he was making up for missed chances, or picking unexpected times.

Playing HALO amidst the ruin of a take-out dinner, Alex shot him in the head, and when Sidney swore and glared at him Alex leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Sidney’s mouth. He pulled away quickly, and scored another kill while Sidney blinked at him, controller dangling from his fingertips.

In the shower, both of them sleepy-stupid with orgasm and a long day spent falling into the water, Alex backed him into the spray and sealed their mouths together. His lips were soft, and his tongue was inexorable as his fingers rubbed back and forth over the short strands of Sidney’s hair. The water seeped into his mouth around the kiss, and it tasted like Alex.

He came back from a pre-dawn jog down the beach expecting to find Alex still asleep. He had his shoes in one hand because the sand wasn’t too hot to walk on yet, but he dropped them when Alex pinned him back against the door frame. The metal dug grooves along his spine as Alex’s teeth scraped over his lower lip, and snapped at his tongue as rough and sharp as ever. Alex pressed a knee between his legs until Sidney was straddling the threshold to the house, one foot on the boards of the deck and the other on the smooth tile inside.

More than half-asleep on the deck the third evening after, -after- something brushed over the uneven patches of colour on his throat. The touch was so light it was barely there, and it could have been fingertips or a breeze except he thought he heard someone breathe out against his skin.

Geno arrived on schedule the next day.

Alex stopped.


End file.
